official_lab_of_project_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic Federation
The Atlantic Federation or more commonly known as America '''is a country in the continent of North America. 20th Century In 1929, The Great Depression hit the USA with the collapse of the New York Stock Markets and widespread bank closures in the following year, and it did not take too long to spread around the globe. This was a catalyst which caused Hitler’s rise to power in the Weimar Republic and the key starting point of World War 2, as nations scrambled to find solutions to their economic issues. The American people have confidence in their country and its democratic institutions causing the depression to quickly lessen in the USA with the government encouraging increased spending and public works. America was on the road to recovery and trusted its former allies to deal with any threats in Europe, and with plans like the WPA from the Progressive FDR and his cousin Teddy, who survived his illness and founded the Progressive Party which FDR was now the leader of. The American recovery would be interrupted by the Munich Conference. Angered by the apparent violation of the 14 Points, the American people were shocked by this disregard of international law, quickly causing the American political balance to completely disappear as radical factions got more and more support by the people. This eventually manifested in the rise of the Progress Party, supported by the Roosevelts, and with MacArthur at its head. "Neo-Progressivism" was the new ideology, with more modern conservative and interventionist ideological ideas, with many politicians from both parties flocking to it. The American giant started to wake, drafting started while new ships were launched, and the first intervention in the Pacific and Europe took place in 1940 to fight fascism alongside the Allies, even if the new regime has a tendency to see the Soviets as more "direct, and more rational than the Brits", according to the Secretary of State Cordell Hull. However, they still had reservations about Stalin. WW2 ended in 1945 with the Soviet Union joining in 1941. Against all expectations of England and France, there was no standoff between the USA and USSR, as MacArthur was replaced with Truman, who did not want to have the Russians feel antagonized, but who still favoured containment. However, in 1946 Stalin was found dead in the Kremlin, assassinated by an agent trained by the newly founded CIA who was ordered by the government to kill Stalin and replace him with someone more open to dialogue and pro-neo-Progressive! The plot was successful and they found a replacement, who favoured cooperation with the West. The USA and USSR worked together to increase peace throughout the rest of the century and respected each other’s spheres. The US got involved in many proxy wars, and also experienced a political shift: the Party had an internal split: the so-called “Interventionist Conservatives” became the Democratic-Republican(Neo-Republicans), and the “Neo-Progressives” became the Progress Party. 21st Century After a long period of in-party instability, the Progress Party split in full, allowing for the rise of the militarist Confederative Union. The Detente was broken in 2020, when the USA accused the Soviets of attempting to break up the CGN Network Market, the main exchange for the Western World. This started a 4-way build-up of tensions. The PRC, EU, USA, and Soviets all experienced a period of build-up of military assets. It is in this time that the first signs of the fall of the old order. When the buildup of USA assets cost too much money to the US economy, the markets imploded into a new great depression. The USA, in the ensuing scramble, hastily declared itself the Union Of American States, with several breakaway states and some North American ones taking part in the Union. Now, with the US economy finally recovering, they plan on reintegrating the lost territory into a new empire, led by Schumer, the Eternal. But so do the other states… Formation of the New USA - 2050 The turmoil of the Cold War led to many believing that the old order should be replaced. As people abused their freedoms, rioting wanting the cold war to end, in the midsts of the crisis the people started rallying under Schumer, a leader willing to ‘stand up’ for the people in these dark times, sadly later he turned out to be an authoritarian leader. Abusing the revolutionaries anger he promised to end the Cold War and get America back to glory, the dictator’s party took control of America in the 2036 elections, marking the end of American Freedom, Liberty and Democracy. The Pacific States declare their independence - December 2049 The Pacific States of America (PSA), also known as the ‘Old Order’ by the Federalist Party, declared their independence in the onslaught of the Federalist takeover of all the State’s rights in the country, with the US economy crippled the PSA saw their chance, the war/riot, known as The War of Integrity, was a 1 year riot in the States bordering the Pacific Ocean, with their Freedoms and Liberties being stripped away the Governours of the States saw no other choice but to break away and as they call it, ‘Keep the Ideas of the America of old’, with no Firm control and millions of people rioting the Federalist party in order to keep the riots from spilling over to other states, the Federalists reluctantly let them go. Treaty of Denver - January 22th 2050 It was only one year after the ‘War of Integrity’ and the American continent was under an invasion of Foreign influence, both the PSA and Atlantic Federation were worried by this ever-growing influence, what finally was the straw that broke the Camel's back was the Cyborg attack on Detroit, where 8000 civilians died, due to foreign agents. It is unknown from which nation they are, but even so the PSA and USA put aside their differences and signed the treaty of Denver, the treaty stipulates that the PSA will be under the control of the USA again, they are however allowed to keep their original rights and control, and is also called an Autonomous region of the USA, the Military and economy however will be integrated. Detroit Crisis - January 10th 2051 The Detroit Crisis was a massive attack on the robotics present in the City, Robots and people with cybernetic implants were hacked, people without any warning were suddenly assaulted by their own Robots, it was not even a fight, it was a slaughter. The attack lasted 20 minutes, but those 20 minutes were enough to kill over 8000 people. The Military re-took control over the Robotics but also deployed Military personnel and VTOL planes to attack the robots in the 20 minutes that it took to retake control. The attack turned out to be done by an ultra socialist organisation set up by foreign powers in the moment of weakness during the economic slump Formation of the Protectorates - December 2055 End 2054, it was another year of chaos ahead for the USA. The Washington Order an organisation based on mega Corporations whose main product is research and Naval ships, who have stayed loyal to the Old US Government due to the grants given and high Autonomy, however with the change in leadership they felt threatened and after the PSA formed they too wanted to move to total independence. And like that a domino effect happened, the largest industrial area in the USA saw an opportunity to further exploit their capitalist system. Having the largest industry and the highest density of people in the USA they were the heart of the US economy, but with laws protecting workers with minimum wage and certain rights they could not further their profits, this all changed quickly, however, using the change in leadership as rouse they also declared their independence from the USA, removing any and all socialist elements from their newly formed nation, now finally free they can exploit their workers to their heart's content. After which the southern states also known as the Dixies declared their independence the USA was shell shocked by the speed at which states broke away, with the Southern states being the last straw, the entire military loyal to the new Government was mobilised and drove the Dixies all the way to Louisiana, after heavy fighting they were finally forced to Sue for peace. The Other 2 States that broke free released the situation they were in and asked for a conference with the US government in January 2055, The Pact of Washington was formed, it stated; that the 3 regions will enjoy higher Autonomy like the PSA but still fall under US protection, also allowing their own army to a certain size, but also pay 33% of their income to the Federal Government. The USA makes Canadian Confederation a protectorate - 2060 United States (Atlantic Federation before 2066), The Pact of Washington was signed and a new era began for the United States of America, with the new great depression ever ongoing, however. The United States of America organized the first Union conference in 2058 which made the Washington Brotherhood, Workers Protectorate and PSA come together and debate on the issue on how to elevate the USA’s economy, their suggestion was none other than war! The US seeing it as a viable option, looking at past experiences like World War 2, it accept the idea and started to developing operation “Northern Eagle” which in detail planned out the invasion of Canada. In the year 2060 they launched the operation swiftly and easily with the war only lasting 2 months, with superior numbers and better quality weaponry the war was soon over, they signed the peace treaty in Montreal only after stretching it long enough for the US economy to revive. The peace treaty entailed that Canada would start the process of Integration, currently, it is the Canadian Provinces, but the end stop is to be part of the USA. The years tick by and 2120 comes around, the world still in chaos and anarchy, with this the Canadians see their opportunity… 2nd Mexican-American War - 2061 Seeing the success in Canada the American High Command sees that the continuation of war is still an option as their war machine was only starting, drafting up the plan ‘’Southern Liberation’’ which is to include Mexico in their Confederation, They send an Ultimatum to Mexico stating that they are incapable of protecting their citizens and only be letting in American troops to regain order will they prosper. Contrary to the High Command’s expectations they accepted, effectively bringing Mexico into their fold. Formation of Central Caribbean States under US influence - 2064 Second Union Conference, the US wanted to unite them on their opinion “chaotic” countries in the Caribbean and Central America to one union, central American states was accepted this offer (because of fear, economic problems, and sec great depression) and created central American states and after the USA puppeted them under their power, but Caribbean region refused (especially Cuba and Dominican), the USA attacked them and quickly annexed Cuba, and Dominicans, other countries accepted offer of USA, after 1 month of war the losing side signed treaty of “Carribean Union”, all Caribbean countries joined to central American states and formed. The union was stabilized by USA and strong hand of one of the puppet leader named “name here”. In 2060 the union seems strong but not in so stability like was 6 years ago, the union can blown up in every moment...'''